Test whether the distribution of abdominal fat accumulation and the associated cardivoascular risk factors differ in matched males and females with upper body segment fat who are either non-diabetic or have NIDDM. Postulate that both male and female non-diabetic subjects have predominantly subcutaneous adipose tissue while otherwise similar NIDDM subjects have visceral adipose tissue accumulation.